


When There's Nothing Left, There's You

by callmesometime



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: AU, Fluff, Louis is smol, M/M, Multi, Sophiam, Teaching, harry is tol, i love eleanor, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, teach - Freeform, teacher, ziall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:33:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5030305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmesometime/pseuds/callmesometime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson isn't completely prepared for the beautiful teachers' assistant to take over his life but, well, here we are.</p>
<p>(basically another teaching au where Harry is Niall's teaching assistant and Louis really thinks he is just beautiful.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beautiful Woodland Creature Enters Through Stage Left

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first go at this whole 'posting your work online' thing so don't be too rough please. Constructive criticism is always welcomed though so have at it. All the love, R

Maybe ‘overdramatic’ was a bit of an understatement.

But walking into your office to find it covered in post-it notes with a very proud Irishman staring at you, that kind of deserves a shout, therefore Louis is _completely_ justified in that. However, maybe repeatedly hitting said Irishman over the head with a briefcase until he was rescued by his ever-charming boyfriend was a bit much.

“Lou! Louis! _Lewis_! Calm it down, you’re gonna hurt his pretty face, stop it!” Zayn said, clutching his blond boyfriend close to his chest and fighting laughter. Niall knew that Louis hated the first day of school just like the rest of the teachers at Edison but maybe post-itting his entire office wasn’t the way to lighten the mood.

He would refuse to admit defeat nevertheless.

“You _bastard_! You will be the one cleaning this up!” Louis said, slamming his small leather cases over the complete idiots' head one more time, just for good measure, “I am not spending my first day in these bright colors so I expect them all to be down by the time I finish with my first three classes, you prick.”

“As you wish, my king,” Niall said, bowing, before kissing his boyfriend on the cheek, “Thanks for saving me, my wonderful, beautiful, amazing, geeky boyfriend. Where’s Liam?”

It was tradition, really, for all of them to gather in Louis’ office on the first day of school. They all would stand around his office, talking about what they had done during the week leading up to school. How Zayn was re-organizing all of his limited art supplies the school gave him into 57 different categories, how Niall would find any and every inspirational quote to slam up around his begged for chalkboard (“it’s not a real classroom unless there’s the lingering feeling of choking on chalk, Tommo!”), how Liam would be restocking his candy bowl for all the disobedients, and how Louis would continue to stay up way too late, gathering only the best pieces of theatre to show during the year that would, _of course_ , need Liam’s approval.

“He should be coming, I saw him chatting up his secretary again so it shouldn’t be too long before he gets embarrassed and walks away,” Sophia Smith was one of the prettiest women Louis had ever seen and Liam had been taken with her since her first day last year. The four of them, that being Louis, Niall, Zayn and the beautiful English teacher, Eleanor, constantly tried to help Liam ask her out but it always ended in Liam complimenting her, she complimenting him, and him getting too awkward and shuffling away.

Speaking of which, “Good morning, lads! Ready for the good ole' 9 to 5?” Liam asked, coming into the room with his unoriginal dog covered coffee mug one of the teachers got him for Christmas last year and the same confusing question that none of them ever completely understood.

“As ready as ever,” Louis said. He threw his coat and briefcase onto his desk chair that, luckily, wasn’t covered in the post-its. Actually, “Hey, why aren’t you asking about the post-its?”

“Niall’s been planning this prank for like a week, man. He even asked you if it was okay but you were too busy trying to see if you could get away with showing 'Rocky Horror Picture Show' in class, which I’m still not comfortable with,” Liam said, trying and failing to be the scary principal he’s supposed to be. To prove that point further, he smiled and walked over to give Louis a big hug, “It’s okay, Mr. Grumpy Pants, he’ll clean it up or I’ll send his teacher assistant back.”

“Teacher assistant?” Louis asked, taking Liam’s cup, taking a sip, scrunching up his face and handing the mug back to Liam who just smiled even wider.

“Yeah man! The university is sending over three teacher assistants to help out the teachers while getting some insight into teaching. Cool stuff really. Of course I’ll get the History major, Eleanor will get the English, and Esperanza gets the Spanish. It will either be fun or hell, he should be getting here soon,” Niall said, grabbing Zayn’s wrist to look at his watch.

“Why don’t I get a teaching assistant?” Louis asked, slightly pouting with his arms crossed. Of course, he didn’t exactly need one, nor would he really like one, they would probably just get in the way, so he really didn’t want one but why didn’t he at least get an offer of one?

“Shut it, Lou,” Zayn said, wrapping his arm around Niall’s waist and pecking his cheek, “Alright lad’s, gonna head off to my room, see you at lunch. Love you Ni,” Zayn said, kissing the blonde’s flushed cheek once more before nodding to the other two and leaving them.

“I might want to head back to, make sure everything’s in order, ya know, with stuff and things,” Liam blushed, shuffling out of the room before Louis could even comment on Liam’s overwhelming need for a certain release.

“Well, my Irish pal, this has a been a fun time,” Louis said, opening his bag and getting all of the things he’ll need before lunch that afternoon, “I’m going to be heading off as well.”

“No, please, can you just wait a couple seconds here? I really don’t want to meet this guy by myself, what if he’s a murderer? Or worse, a Donald Trump supporter,” Niall’s gasp had several kids looking into Louis’ open office door. Louis sighed deeply and rolled his eyes.

“Alright Niall, if he’s not -” Louis’ dramatics were cut off by a curly headed woodland creature knocking on his door.

“Uh, hi, I’m Harry? Harry Styles? I’m supposed to meet Mr. Horan here?” The boy – he was at least 22 – was something like art. Chiseled jaw line that rivaled that of Zayn’s, hair that looked like curled silk, running just past his shoulders. Louis isn’t one for details when it didn’t come to theatre, but it was like he couldn’t help but notice the emerald gleam to this boys' eyes and the perfect rosiness to his cheeks and the whisper of hair on his cupid’s bow and the furrow of his brows. Louis was immediately intrigued. So, of course, he had to take the piss.

“Are you sure about anything you just said?” Louis asked, shuffling his things to his left arm while shoving his right hand into his pocket to play with the lighter there while Harry looked at his with shock and barely concealed amusement. Playing with the lighter was some sort of a nervous habit he picked up when he first started teaching and couldn’t get a smoke in whenever he wanted. Don’t get him wrong, he wasn’t nervous to be in the presence of such beauty. He knew he was a good looking man. He had tattoos all over his arms that, luckily, Liam didn’t care were shown. His hair was always fluffy and his eyelashes were something he was always proud of, no matter how much Niall talked about Zayn’s. He had a small stature that was rivaled by his large personality. And, if we had to point it out, his ass was out of this world. Definitely not nervous about that. Just, ya know, the kid was really beautiful, alright? Get out of Louis’ head if you don’t like his way of thinking.

“Ignore him, he’s a bit of prat. I’m Niall. Please don’t call me Mr. Horan, sounds really fuckin’ weird mate. This is Louis Tomlinson, he’s the theatre teacher here,” Niall said, shaking Harry’s hand and sending him a quiet smile. Harry quickly took Niall’s hand and returned the smile.

“It’s lovely to meet you, Niall,” Harry said before looking over at Louis, making Louis slightly uncomfortable by the height difference. “Hello Louis, nice to meet you as well.”

“Isn’t it just,” Louis mumbled, openly checking Harry out and nodding, “See you at lunch Niall, you too Harry,” Louis said, walking out of his office without any further acknowledgement towards this Harry creature, “Post-its Niall, I want them _gone_ ,” Louis yelled over his shoulder, walking through the busy halls towards his class and trying to suppress his smile hearing Niall’s barbaric laugh and thinking of Harry’s wispy smile.

The day was looking up after all.

-0-0-0-0-

Louis spoke too soon.

His classes were all fine, mostly nervous which seemed to be a reoccurring theme for Louis. Maybe it was the idea of performing or just Louis’ presence, he wasn’t sure, but he was proud of the fact he had made every class laugh so far. Not one frown in the room, every time. No, it was the fact that he had forgot to eat breakfast and when he went to get a snack from the snack machines down the hall from his room, there was nothing there that looked close to being able to be digested. So, for the rest of the morning, his lectures kept getting interrupted by his grumbling stomach, which also had the kids chuckling but he didn’t mind that. He wanted them to feel comfortable and laughing always helps. It was just the constant twisting of his stomach was super distracting and he thought he was going to pass out before lunch arrived. So, saying that he ran to the teachers’ lounge wouldn’t have been much of an understatement.

When he got to the always weird smelling small room that hosted two refrigerators, a coffee pot, a tea kettle, and six small, round tables, he was the only one in there. He rushed over to the fridge, ripped it open and pulled out his small lunch bag, grabbing two juice boxes Niall kept stocked in the fridge and set at the table that was always set aside for all of them to sit. Louis was halfway through his second sandwich when someone finally showed up. And that someone was Harry.

“Well hello there, curls,” Louis said, smiling at Harry and taking another sip of his juice box. Harry smiled widely, thinking the small man wanted to look intimidating but just looked adorable with his small juice box and his vans clad feet that barely brushed the floor.

“Hello Mr. Tomlinson,” Harry said, walking over to grab his own lunch. Louis let out a long, loud groan from behind him, startling the young boy into almost dropping his lunch.

“Please do not call me Mr. Tomlinson. It’s okay when the kids do it, not adults,” Louis said, grimacing at the table and throwing some crisps into his mouth, draining his first juice box. Harry smiled at the small fairy-like man, sitting down beside him at the round table.

“Okay, _Louis_ ,” Harry said, carefully taking out his food and placing it all out on a napkin. They looked like complete opposites with their lunches spread out like that. Harry, with his bottle of water, yogurt, Tupperware of celery, what looked like a peanut butter sandwich, and two small cookies placed carefully in a plastic baggy, everything nicely put together and clean then Louis, with his already empty baggy that contained his two chicken salad sandwiches, his small bag of crisps, his empty crumpled juice box beside his half full juice box, and finally some crushed Oreos shoved into the only baggy he had left in his house that was half the size of a normal baggy.

“How has your day been? Hell, I imagine, sitting in a room with Niall, nowhere to go but down,” Louis said, staring solemnly at the half of a sandwich he had left, making Harry chuckle at his dramatics.

“Not really, it’s been okay. Niall’s fun, makes me laugh,” Harry said. Louis looked over at the younger boy, who was glowing with wonder at just the mention of Niall, or maybe the idea of becoming a teacher. Louis had a inkling that guessing what Harry was thinking was never going to be easy.

“Right, he’s a funny guy,” Louis said, not bothering to suppress the roll of his eyes. “ _Hilarious_.” Harry chuckled at that, before they were taken over by comfortable silence until the other teachers showed up. Zayn and Niall came in, holding hands as always with Liam trailing behind them, shyly avoiding Sophia walking beside him with Eleanor. They all grabbed their lunches and walked over to the table, taking their seats, pulling up seats, and setting their food out, getting into a comfortable conversation and that was lunch. Zayn and Niall being all cute and gross, Louis and Harry trading teasing words with Eleanor, and Liam trying (and failing) to flirt with a very fond looking Sophia.

Louis could see this day ending…okay. Having Harry around to bounce off of  seemed to help with that possibility.


	2. Not The First Time And Certainly Not The Last

Sometimes, Louis gets drunk.

And sometimes, when that happens, he does some embarrassing things.

Like Friday night, for instance.

The bar was called _End of the Day_ and Louis' drink of choice was a strawberry mojito. Everyone was supposed to show up at 9:30. Not too early, not too late, good time to beat the crowd that came in and hogged the bar for the rest of the night. He realized he was drunk on his fourth mojito, when Niall asked him about Harry (again) and he snapped about how the curly-headed _twat_ probably wasn't going to show up.

"Awe, c'mon Tommo, he probably has a good reason," Niall said, throwing his arm over his boyfriend's shoulder when he got back to their table with Louis' fifth mojito.  He had about six in when Harry _finally_ showed up.

:"Sorry lads, Gems was showing me cat videos and we got a bit carried away," of course that's what happened. Because, if this week had taught Louis anything, it was that Harry was an annoyingly endearing little shit who quickly became one of Louis' favorite humans.

"Now you gotta catch up," Louis said, handing over his remaining strawberry mojito and going to the bar to get shots for the table. When he got back, Harry had stripped out of his jacket, leaving him in a floral sheer top that was unbuttoned at least four buttons, enough to make Louis instantly regret the drinks he was pouring down his throat when he thought Harry wasn't going to show. The only appropriate response to Harry's attire was to sit the shots down on the table and cuddle into his side. Of course Louis fit perfectly.

"Hi Lou," Harry whispered on the top of Louis' head, reaching for the shot and downing it quickly. Louis' only acceptable acknowledgement was to take his shot and slam it back on the table before turning into Harry, face buried in his throat.

"Let's dance, Curly," Louis whispered. See, this is where the embarrassing things started happening.

It wasn't that Harry said no, because of course he didn't. He grabbed Louis' hand and led him to the dance floor but the thing is - the _thing is -_ Louis was drunk and when he's drunk, he's messy and he can't afford to be messy around Harry because for the past week he's been trying to not let the kid know how important he was to Louis in such a short amount of time.

After the lunch on Monday, Louis didn't see him again until Tuesday morning when he showed up at Louis' office with two cups and a bag of biscuits. He said that he had asked Niall what Louis' favorite drink was so he got him a tea (milk, no sugar) and made some biscuits this morning so they were still warm because 'no one likes _cold_ biscuits'. Louis held back the heart eyes as best he could, kicking Harry out when the first bell rang. Tuesday's lunch wasn't bad, just light-hearted bickering. Niall cornered him after school, asking him about his _crush_ like he was twelve. Louis refused to admit anything and Wednesday was easy enough. Thursday, he invited them all to the bar, making Harry turn into a cherub and Louis blush. _(B_ _lush, ladies and gentlemen, Louis Tomlinson. Absolutely ridiculous.)_ Friday, Harry wasn't in lunch, had to go report to his professor on his first week so Louis was in desperate need of some Harry by the time he showed up. So, no,  _dancing_ with Harry wasn't the smartest idea but it was Louis' so he will stand by it.

It started harmless, Alessia Cara bumping in the background, discussing the horrors of a house party. Liam, Sophia, and Eleanor were already out on the floor so it wasn't too sexual, just simply shimmying and pointing fingers to the sky, yelling out the lyrics as if no one could hear them correctly. But, eventually they all got tired and went back to their table, leaving Louis and Harry to dance to Beyoncé repeat the same two numbers over and over again and while the lyrics weren't as complex and Alessia, the bass made Louis and Harry slide together easily. It wasn't too gritty, just Louis standing in front of Harry, shaking his hips back onto Harry's, trying to get any reaction out of Harry and all he got was Harry's mouth ghosting his neck and smooth curls tangled in his hand.

So the dancing wasn't embarrassing, they walked off the floor, laughing at the silliness of it all, adjusting their pants to be more comfortable. The embarrassing part was the fact that Louis couldn't keep his hands off Harry after that quick slip up.

Arm around his shoulders, sitting in his lap, hand playing with his curls, whispering jokes about Zayn into his ear just to hear the twinkling of his laugh. Harry wasn't objecting, if anything he was encouraging. Keeping his arm tight around Louis' waist, laughing, smiling and giving all of his attention to the soft boy in his lap. Everyone was looking at the two with their eyebrows raised, questions they wouldn't on their lips they wouldn't dare to ask, and almost a sense of inevitability in the air.

They left the bar separately, no kisses shared just soft touches and gentle looks before Harry climbed into his cab, Zayn waiting to give Louis a ride home, Niall slumped over the hood of Zayn's car. The drive to Louis' apartment was silent and quick, Louis not really remembering wait happened on the short trip from the backseat door to his bedroom.

When he woke up on Saturday morning, he had a text from Niall reading 'ur gonna be so pisssssed when u wake up and realized wat u did !!!!' and one from Liam saying 'pls don't make me haveta talk to u nd H on Monday!!!! PLS FIGURE IT OUT'.

So, yes, Louis plus drinking never equals anything good, and yes, Louis was pissed. He did such a good job of keeping what he had for Harry, something he thought was small, hidden but now it feels unavoidable. And what does a person do when something is unavoidable?

AVOID! AVOID! AVOID!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. My papaw passed away so I was home for a little while and then when I got back my laptop was severely acting up so here I am! I hope you enjoy the new chapter. I know it's quite short but I'll be updating on Friday again since I missed so much. I hope you like this chapter and thanks so much for reading the first one! Any kind of constructive criticism would be welcomed! Thanks again, R xx


End file.
